In the field of model trains, much has been done to make exact replicas of the larger full-sized counterparts which they represent. In that regard while some progress has been made to generate systems which attempt to make the model engine sound like the full-sized counterpart, such systems have usually required major modifications of the model and the power controller itself to accommodate the simulator. For instance the power controllers in some instances have had to be replaced or modified and also past simulators frequently have been too large to be totally incorporated in the model itself. In the latter case, some of the sound generating equipment has been positioned with the stationary controller and only the receiver equipment and speaker mounted on the train itself.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a sound simulator for representing the actual sounds of a steam engine which simulator can be totally incorporated in the small model engine and tender without major modification of that replica, or changes to the power controller.